


The World Will Know

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Naruto had wanted was to get Sasuke's attention and now he that he has it, what does he do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Rough sex in alleyway. What more can you ask for?  
> This was a gift for a friend of mine over on Tumblr.

Naruto winced as he was unceremoniously slammed up against the brick wall of the alley. Dark eyes sparked fire at him, and anger was evident on the other male's face. The blonde's breath came in small, short bursts. He had known he would seriously piss the Uchiha off when he had decided on his plan of action, but he hadn't cared at the time. He still didn't, not really.

When they had agreed to come of this group outing, Naruto had had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It wasn't that he disliked hanging out with the gang; he disliked hanging out with Sakura.

Ever since Sasuke and he had gotten together in ninth year, the pink haired girl had doubled her efforts to win the Uchiha. Naruto didn't doubt the raven. In fact, he trusted the other boy more than anyone else in his live. But the knowledge that Sasuke had been hot and heavy with Sakura all through middle school and had even dated for a period of time put the Uzumaki on edge. And it was the way Sakura would look at him when he was with Sasuke, like he was some kind of parasite sucking the life out of the raven. Never had the blonde seen so much hate and disdain in one person's eyes.

He really didn't blame her, though. He had effectively "stolen" her rich boyfriend away form he in the span of two months. Though, Ino kept telling the blonde he hadn't taken anything that didn't already want to be taken.

Naruto had been madly in love with the dark haired boy ever since he had laid eyes on him at school. But he had never expected that he, Naruto Uzumaki, a half-Japanese, half-Swedish transferee student who was living with a foster family because he parents had died, would end up with the likes of Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha was owner of one of the biggest weapons company in the world and Sasuke was one of, if not the most, popular boys in their school. No wonder Sakura, whose mom was an attending physician at the largest hospital in the city, hated his very being.

Naruto still didn't understand how such a large number of rich families were all going to a public school. Sasuke said his father wanted him to experience every aspect of life and that apparently included going to a public school.

It hadn't been like he was trying to take Sasuke form her. All he had done was talk to the Uchiha. Ino said that would be more than enough to win anyone over, except for Sakura.

The blonde haired girl had been one of his first friends at the school, and she had also been in ticket into Sasuke's group. She was dating Neji, who's family co-owned a large medical company with the Nara's. The list of connections went on and on in the group. They had all grown up together, except for Sakura. The pink haired girl was a transferee just like Naruto, except she came into the picture two years before him. So, they ended up being a very tight knit group and Sakura hated the Uzumaki had wormed his way in with little to no effort.

Naruto gulped. There wasn't any way to effectively deal with Sasuke when he got like this. A deep rumbling growl slid from the raven's lips, making Naruto shiver. The hands holding him against the wall tightened painfully.

"Sas, you're hurting me," the blonde whined, shoving at Sasuke's chest. The raven didn't budge an inch. His breath was deep and even. The only thing that gave away how he was feeling was his face, and the hands that felt like they were about to rip the Uzumaki's arms off.

"What the fuck was that?" Each word was evenly spoken, venom dripping from each one. Naruto flushed hotly. He had gone too far, he realized. He had only been trying to get back at the raven, but maybe he had gone about it the wrong way.

It was just that…watching Sakura hang all over his boyfriend while Sasuke sat there and  _let_  her do it, had sat him off. Naruto had only been able to watch as Sakura laughed loudly and the raven shared one of his rare smiled with her. The blonde had felt something crawl up his throat and cut off his air. The backs of his eyes stung and his heart spasmed in his chest. As he had watched, the pretty pink haired girl dragged the Uchiha out onto the dance floor.

Just before Sasuke had disappeared into the crowd, he had turned and their eyes caught. Blue held obsidian for only a moment and then Sasuke was gone. Blue eyes dropped to the floor, fists clinched at his sides. Anger bubbled up inside the blonde. A hand landed on his shoulder, but Naruto shrugged it off. With eyes blazing, the Uzumaki stalked off onto the dance floor.

And that was where Sasuke had found him thirty minutes later. The blonde had lost himself in the music, eyes closed and lithe body swaying between two other men. Naruto wasn't thinking about the hands all over his body or the hips pressing against him. The only thought in his mind had been the beat of the song.

A sharp jerk had pulled him out of his haze. Blue eyes had blinked open to find the taunt back of his lover in front of him. Sasuke hadn't said a word to him, just dragged him past their friends and out the door. Which was what had brought him to his current situation.

Naruto didn't have an answer. What had that been? The only answer that came to mind was that it had been a desperate cry for attention, Sasuke's attention. But now that he had it, Naruto was at a complete loss. What did he do? Apologize? He wasn't that sorry. Walk away? So wasn't going to happen. Sasuke would see to that. Burst into tears? Ego wasn't willing to let that happen. The only option he felt he had left was anger. And Naruto had plenty to be angry about.

The blonde let his features all into hard lines, mouth curving into a grimace and eyes narrowing.

"What the fuck do you think it was? You expect me to sit at the table while you let Sakura dance all over you? Ain't happening. I am not your side attraction, Sasuke! I'm your boyfriend! What exactly does that mean to you?" Naruto fists clenched at his sides. Even though he had promised himself he wouldn't cry over this, he could still feel tears forming in his eyes. It hurt. Hurt more than he wanted it to.

Sasuke blinked at him, a bit taken aback. Never in all the years he had known the Uzumaki had he heard him yell in anger. Naruto was loud and rowdy, but Sasuke could cound on one hand all the times he'd seen Naruto mad. The blonde had always been mellow, accepting and uncomplaining. But now, as the Uchiha watched a tear slid down the blonde's cheek, he realized maybe he had been in the wrong as well.

He had never thought of the possibility that Sakura always being around him would make Naruto insecure. She had always been that way, even before they had dated. Never had it occurred to him that how she acted towards him would be wrong in anyway. But as he stared at his angry and hurt lover, he knew it had been wrong all along.

Sasuke's ire faded as Naruto wiped angrily at his face. The Uchiha startled the blonde when he pulled him against his chest. Blue eyes blinked against the black material of the raven's shirt. Warm breath fanned his hair and long fingered hands rubbed soothingly at his back.

"I'm sorry, Nar." Naruto started. Sasuke was sorry? Sasuke Uchiha, the one person who never said he was sorry for anything, was apologizing to him? The blonde's surprised caught the words in his throat but Sasuke forge on without a response.

"I never thought you might be bothered by how she acted." This time Naruto managed to find his voice.

"How could I not be, Sas? She's always hanging all over you, touching you, making you laugh and smile. Besides, Sakura's a girl. She has things to offer you that I'll never have," the Uzumaki murmured against Sasuke's chest. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, needing the closeness it gave him.

"She means nothing to me. She's just a friend," Sasuke pulled back so he could look the blonde in the eyes, "I choose you, not Sakura, you. That means something, Nar." With that, Sasuke caught his lover's lips in a kiss. Naruto moaned twisting his hands in the fabric of the raven's shirt. The Uchiha traced his tongue over the seam of Naruto's blonde melted into him, body going boneless as his lover explored the inside of his mouth like they had never kissed before.

Sasuke wanted to commit this to memory. Naruto's taste, the heat of his mouth, the feel of his lover's tongue against his own. The raven's cock throbbed, twitching to life as he held the smaller man against him. He nipped the blonde's bottom lip, making Naruto whimper.

Sasuke pulled back to catch his breath, pressing his lover against the wall as his hands slid under the cotton of Naruto's shirt.

"Not here, Sas," Naruto whined, wide blue eyes taking in the open ends of the alleyway they were in and the people walking by on the street.

"I'm not waiting," Sasuke replied impatiently as he teased his lover's nipples, "You're min and I'm yours. It's about time the world truly realized that." Naruto protested, trying to push his lover away, but Sasuke wasn't going to be resisted. He caught Naruto's lips in another kiss, effectively cutting off verbal protest. Tongues dueled and Naruto lost all choice when his lover cupped his bottom to bring him flush with Sasuke's erection. The blonde whimpered, the sound lost in Sasuke's mouth, as the Uchiha thrust against him. Hard flesh pressed against hard flesh through their jeans.

" _Hnn_ ," Naruto whined, tearing his mouth away from Sasuke's to press his face against his lover's neck. The raven chuckled, thrusting harder against his lover. He worked his hands under the waist band of Naruto's jeans, fingers massaging the supple flesh of his bottom. Naruto gasped at the contact. His body felt like it was on fire. Want pooled in his belly and pulsed outwards until he was crazy with it. And Sasuke wasn't helping.

The raven had somehow managed to work one of his hands far enough into Naruto's jeans so he could stroke a teasing finger over the blo9nde's pucker.

"Sasuke," the blonde moaned as he was forced to ride one of his lover's muscled thighs as the raven pressed his finger teasingly against his hole.

"Hmm," was Sasuke's response. Naruto growled, about to try and make a run for it, when the tip of his lover's finger pushed into him. The blonde shuddered, all thought and reason gone.

"Please," the Uzumaki whined, making his lover simper. Naruto pushed back against the raven's finger, trying to get more stimulation.

"Oh, changed your mind?" Sasuke teased, pushing his finger just a little deeper. The blonde in his arms whined loudly.

"You want me to fuck you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked almost cheerfully. Naruto nodded, previous protests about where they were completely gone form his mind. Suddenly, Sasuke stepped back, leaving the smaller man baffled. Naruto blinked, about to ask what was going on when Sasuke spoke.

"Undo your pants and turn around." There was no room for argument in Sasuke's voice. Naruto whimpered, quickly undoing his jeans and shoving them, and his boxers, to his ankles. He turned around, pressing his hands against the cool brink of the club's outer wall. Sasuke took in his lover's shapely backside appreciatively before dropping to his knees behind him.

Naruto started, looking over his shoulder. A question was on the tip of his tongue when a sharp gasp came out instead. He let his forehead fall against the wall as he panted for breath. Without warning, Sasuke had spread him wide and began flicking his tongue over the blonde's pucker.

Small needy noises fell from the blonde's kiss swollen lips as Sasuke ate at him with tongue and lips. The raven pressed the tip of his tongue against the resistance of Naruto's body, slowly working his way inside him. He let one smooth globe of the blonde's bottom go so he could press his thumb in beside his tongue. Naruto cried out, his body shaking as his cock twitched, leaking pre-cum to drip onto the street below him.

"Please, Sas," Naruto begged, body strung tight as he was teased. Sasuke swiped his tongue over his lover's entrance one more time before pulling back and coming to his feet.

The Uzumaki's pucker was slick with saliva. So much so that it had begun to drip down his thighs. Sasuke felt his cock jerk in his pants, pre-cum sticky against the tip.

Sasuke undid his pants slowly, intentionally making his lover shiver in anticipation. Naruto watched the raven over his shoulder. He moaned as Sasuke fisted his sizeable cock, spreading pre-cum over his length. Sasuke stepped behind the blonde, pressing the tip of his erection against the blonde's pucker.

"I'm going to tear your ass up for the shit you pulled tonight," Sasuke growled. Blue eyes snapped open wide seconds before Sasuke slammed balls deep. The raven's cock caught harshly on Naruto's insides, mixing pain with the pleasure of his lover's entrance. Without pause, Sasuke pulled out only to thrust back in just as roughly. Pale hands anchored on tanned hips as the Uchiha pounded against his lover.

"Your mine, Nar," the Uchiha husked, shifting so he hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust, "You understand me?" Naruto could only whine in response. That wasn't good enough for Sasuke. The raven pulled all the way out, causing Naruto to cry out in protest. Sasuke grit his teeth as he twisted one hand in golden locks and used the other to pull Naruto away from the wall until the blonde had to work to keep his hands against the wall. The raven pressed his free hand to the small of the Uzumaki's back, forcing him to arch so his bottom was poised for the taking.

"Answer me," Sasuke ordered, the tip of his cock teasingly against Naruto's pucker.

"I understand!" Naruto all but wailed, "Only yours, Sasuke." The blonde was physically shaking from need. The raven simpered, glancing to the end of the alleyway to catch startled green eyes.

"Good boy," Sasuke, praised before thrusting back into his lover pillow-y heat. Naruto cried out, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped. He was too far gone to notice that their friend's had come looking for them. But Sasuke knew, and planned to use this to his full advantage.

"Who does this tight little ass belong to?" Sasuke questioned, riding the blonde hard and fast. Naruto whimpered but a sharp jerk of his hair had Naruto finding his voice.

"You!" the blonde moaned. His cock throbbed and bounced beneath him, pre-cum dripping onto the asphalt below him.

"I didn't hear you," Sasuke husked loudly. His balls drew up tight against his body as the need to climax rose inside him. He was getting off on this little game more than he had thought he would.

"You, Sasuke!: Naruto shouted and then cried out as he came hard, body jerking under the Uchiha's.

"That's right, Nar. Your ass belongs to me. Say it," Sasuke demanded, eyes focusing his lover's backside. He watched as he thrusted into the blonde, his pucker stretched thin to accommodate Sasuke's cock. A shiver ran down his spine and the raven had to close his eyes before he came too soon. The blonde's body had only gotten tighter since his orgasm, making the Uchiha grit his teeth. Before he could blow his load, Sasuke slowed his pace.

"Say it." Naruto moaned, his body on fire. Never in his wildest dreams had sex been like this. His cock was already trying to harden again.

"My ass belongs to Sasuke," Naruto whispered loud enough for only Sasuke to hear. The raven growled darkly. Naruto quickly rectified his mistake.

"My ass belongs to Sasuke," the blonde yelled. The words made the Uchiha moan and he lost it. He pulled the blonde up so his back was to Sasuke's chest. One hand slid down the length of his lover's body to wrap around the Uzumaki's cock.

"Who does my cock belong to, Nar?" Sasuke whispered. The blonde moaned, cock throbbing hard.

"Me," Naruto whispered back. He felt like he was going to break into pieces, but he was secure in the knowledge that Sasuke would be there.

"Louder, baby. So everyone will know." Sasuke nuzzled into the blonde's neck, wanting to hear the words more than anything else at that moment.

"Sasuke's cock belongs to be me," Naruto cried, body seizing up as he came a second time. Sasuke moaned as warm seed covered his hand, and the blonde's muscles tightened unbearably around his cock.

"Love you, baby," The raven whispered as orgasm tore through him, releasing inside his lover in thick spurts. When his body finally came to rest, Naruto fell back against him, blue eyes closed to the world. Sasuke slowly caught his breath, hands keeping his lover from falling. He pulled out slowly, wincing at the slight pain it caused. One look at Naruto's bottom confirmed his fears. In his haste, the Uchiha had hurt his lover. A ping of guilt echoed in his chest but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. It was best to just get Naruto back to the raven's house and into a warm bath. So Sasuke fixed both of their pants and swung Naruto up into his arms. The Uzumaki protested weakly but settled against him easily.

He carried the blonde towards his car, passing their friends at the end of the alley. Kiba was the most amused out of the bunch and even gave the Uchiha a thumbs up as he passed. Ino rolled her eyes and popped the boy on his arm. She smiled at them and Sasuke was sure he would be getting a call in a few hours so the blonde girl could talk to her friend. Shikamaru was red faced, as was Chouji and Hinata. Neji look uncaring and Sakura looked like she was about to cry. The pink haired girl avoided his gaze but Sasuke found he didn't care. She now knew without a shadow of a doubt who he belonged to and loved. And so did everyone else who happened to be walking down that street that night.


End file.
